Pain Vs Happiness
by Faith4000
Summary: They love each other, they never told, what happens when they do? the consequences might be painful...rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back folks :D hope you like this one. Thank you for reading it. Want more of it? Just say so :)

Chapter One

The darkness in the room eased him out a bit, though he knew that what he had just done was cowardly irresponsible but he couldn't face the woman he's been with for month and break her heart, watch the pain in her eyes and than live with it.

Tamara has been with Derek for quite some time now and she was happy and content. He on the other hand was miserable, there was no love there, he tried, he really did but the place in his heart was taken by a woman he had backed away from weeks ago because of all the pressure his job caused him.

It started by being professional with her and slowly distanced himself, doing his best to forget their sparkling closeness that was no longer there.

In truth, it really initiated after she'd chosen another man to go out with after he had made the agonizing and risky effort of telling her he loved her…and what did she do, accept the first guy that came towards her without casting a look back at Derek's hopeful state.

She had though he meant it as a friend but didn't she know if it had been the case he would have said it before and more often and not after he nearly lost her?

Before she got shot he had asked her out, not just to apologize but that little mistake he did over the phone provoked him to step up finally because in a way she told him indirectly what she awaited from him _'Just 'cause you wouldn't cross a crowded room to hit on me would not mean a more perceptive, less superficial guy wouldn't' _were her exact words. She blew him off when he tried his luck and he figured she was still furious.

Than when he had his chances again after she healed up, he was crushed down by the news of her going out with Lynch. He still remembered that night, he had left the BAU, irritated and feeling stupid for letting his chance slip away that easily. She had chosen another and there was no going back now, he had to respect her choice and let her be.

Tamara had been a new opportunity for him to try and be in a serious relationship. She was there and he needed someone to talk to, someone that'd be at his side and listen, she wasn't Penelope but he tried. He spent time with her; get to know her and he let out his miseries, seeking comfort when he knew he couldn't have any but only from his God-given solace.

He thought it would make it better to speak of the job and let out his emotions concerning the horrors he faced everyday, it only made it worse, feeling his girlfriend's attempted warmth as cold as an iceberg. He even mentioned what happened to him in his teens once, not only recalling the painful memories but getting questions from Tamara also, she was shocked but not moved much, and if she was, there was nothing showing it. It felt like talking to shrink whose job is to listen and nod their head at you when you pause unlike Penelope when he opened up about it one evening when they were alone chattering randomly. He could still see the expression on her face, the tears she was holding back and the words of comfort she whispered to him, the warmth of her hand as she squeezed his affectionately…

He wished he could have that again, he was cursing himself inside for drifting away and letting everything in their lives win over them and separate them, dampen the light in their close friendship that he wished was much more, but it was too late now, she had silently agreed to his acts and let him go, she was with Lynch and seemed content with him, he had no chance with her now.

That fact did not keep him from wanting to break up with Tamara; he'd never been more silent, glum and lifeless than he was right now and for the three previous months. He didn't laugh anymore, he barely smiled and kept serious and professional all the time; life was tasteless and no more flirting with his baby girl made work a more terrible place to him.

There was also his frustration that his bony girlfriend couldn't satisfy, his lusty appetite for Penelope was driving him crazier everyday, he fantasized every night on how it would feel to touch her skin, her ripe body, slid and be buried deep inside her, feeling her all around him would be like finally coming home from a long journey. He hankered to kiss her smooth seductive glossy lips and mingle his tongue with hers, smell the fragrance of her currently red hair and run his fingers into it. That thought alone aroused him and left him ache like he hadn't felt in a long time.

It took time for Tamara to arouse him and never really succeeded, he seldom touched her and only did when he'd be back from a long case, when he really felt horny and needed release.

For a week now he had been regretting forcing himself to stay with her, today he could no more stand the torture, he had to end it and it wasn't easy for him to do it. Ten minutes ago he had chosen the cowardly out trick, he was ashamed of doing it but it was better than saying it face to face. He had picked up the phone and called her, his call went to voice mail and he blurt it out, in no more than a few words, telling her he could no more pretend, he didn't love her and didn't want her in his life anymore, ending his call with a weak apology.

He had never messed up this bad and he knew she would come and attempt to talk him out of his decision, he trusted he would be ready then to face her and clear it up for good.

Sitting there in the darkness, shirtless, his back against the cold headboard his mind drifted back to Garcia again, wondering what she was doing at that moment. A frown clouded his face at the thought of her with Kevin; she was surely curled up against him and sleeping peacefully while he sat there wishing he was in his place.

The door bell rang, bringing him out of his thoughts 'that fast?' he said to himself, thinking it was Tamara and taking a deep breath before going to answer, preparing himself mentally to affront her unpredictable reaction. He opened the door and froze in his tracks, half surprised and half shocked.

Garcia stood before him in the middle of the night, crying silently, her expression pained and lost as she looked up at him with knitted brows and a suffering look.

Derek's lips parted slightly, surprised by her coming at that late hour and shocked by her tears. "Baby girl?" he breathed softly at her quiet sobs before she threw herself in his arms, which he immediately draped around her, holding her closely and taking a few steps backwards to shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again folks, thank you all for the reviews and reading too. Here is more. A few words from you would really make my day :)

Chapter Two

Penelope's unceasing sobs into his bare chest caused Derek to clutch her tighter, kissing the top of her head, whispering soothing words, not willing to start asking what was wrong as he sensed she couldn't speak yet.

Although she was aware of their awkward situation these days, she had come selfishly anyway, seeking the comfort in his arms that only he could give, not considering the fact that this would be odder than before, now she remembered how he acted around her at work, their friendship had faded away and only held by a thread. She could no longer act this way around him, he was no longer the Derek that was there for her at all times like before, no longer the shoulder she could cry on when she felt miserable. Now, he was too much reserved, and professional, he surely wouldn't stand to hear anybody's grievance for, the horrors of his job were enough already…

as these thoughts clouded her mind, her desperate clinging to him started to loosen and she slowly pulled away from him "I'm so-sorry for coming here-I couldn't go to JJ's 'cause Will is there-and Em-she-she's out on a date-I didn't know where else to-" her words had came out between inhaled chocking sobs and it dug daggers into his heart and soul.

He knew exactly how he had made her feel and the reason she was saying this. he loathed his acts, he had pushed her away, she had tried to keep that sparkle in them by flirting with him over the phone but he had turned her down continuously by addressing her blankly as a co-worker, he was impassive, distant and mostly a stranger.

He had made her believe the façade he gave everyone, appearing to be a different man, who kept work separated from his personal life. He wished someone would kick his ass for that, he would never forgive himself for acting as a jerk with the only light in his existence and he didn't expect her to do either but he needed her to know it was all pretence, he had broken that glass wall by breaking up with Tamara and that fake face had to go with it.

He would never let go of her again if he could help it, he would win her friendship back and keep hoping that maybe one day she'd love him like he needed her to, he would never lose a minute of their quality time together if she would just let him back into her heart. Her closeness wasn't enough to elate him but it would at least fill his life back and her friendship was better than this hell he lived in.

His hand reached up to cup her jaw gently "baby girl, don't." he started softly, making her eyes close at his tone "you did well coming here" he finished in a lowered voice.

Penelope was dying inside at the look on his face, one she hadn't seen in so long and it made her cry harder. He was revealing an emotion she thought was long gone and it made her heart ache bitterly, she had waited an eternity for him to look at her that way again, like the times when everything was fine between them, when there was no Kevin, no Tamara, when they'd sit together alone for hours, cuddling on his couch or hers, watching a movie or just enjoying each other's silent company. like the times he needed her, his solace to hold him and heal his pain after a terrorizing and agony-filled case and mostly like the times she needed him and he was there to make her feel sheltered from any harm like being in a bubble he guarded with his life.

He gulped painedly "I know I've been distant lately. I shut everyone out and including you was the biggest stupidest mistake I've ever done. I wasn't there for you and you have every right to be upset with me" her silent sobs increased and she shivered in place, hurting but listening quietly and as vulnerably as ever "I just want you to know- it's been eating away at me for so long…" the more he talked and the worse she cried at his words that hurt but contented her as well, melting away every idea of defence she had against him "I can't tell you how sorry I am" he finished vulnerably, his heart in his eyes and he fell silent and still waiting for her trembling weeping body to react.

Still weeping heavily, she stared at him wordlessly, her eyes sad and hurt mingling with deep love she struggled to hide. He had always held her heart in the palm of his hand and today it was no different, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stay mad at him, not after she had just got him back, the Derek she knew and was madly in love with and not after he had just admitted he was wrong, reassuring her finally that it was not for real.

She bounded back into his arms without another second of hesitation, making him groan at the tight hold of her that he returned with the same force, whispering her nicknames to her relishing on them as he caressed her back.

He exhaled pensively at her tears she was still shedding; still shaking with pain he didn't know of yet, the thing that happened and hurt her, her main reason for being there.

She was now clinging to him as before, silently needing immediate comfort, whishing he could make her feel better without draining a word out of her.

His head lowered near her collar bone and shoulder, hesitatingly nuzzling her neck and heard her shaky sigh nearly sounded as relief. Noting her sobs dampening, he let his hot breath caress the crook of her neck, planting a chaste kiss there and slowly felt her shuddering chip away but the tears were still cascading endlessly and his hand glided up her red hair, stroking it gently, before burying his face in it, while she neared her face to his neck, soothed by the ease his warm body was providing her.

He inhaled the fragrance that intoxicated his mind, making his actions out cold, his eyes closing reactively and a shaky groan escaping him as he semi-consciously bended down to picked her up in his arms. The only place his feet took him to, was back into his room while she kept her face against his neck snugly, still whimpering slightly, her arms wrapped around him tightly.

Walking up the stairs, he was starting to realize what he was doing, letting his body overpower him, his lust to have the lead of his steps and his intentions. Luckily he got back to his senses, fighting his desire and pretending it wasn't there. He placed her over the mattress, finally parting a few inches to see her angelic face that was now as pale as a sheet. He smiled at her vanished tears; at least that was a step. The sadness was still there and she inhaled deeply and shakily, not awaiting his questions but started directly "you know, these last few months hadn't been well for Kevin and me, I try to work out problems with him but they seem to never end. After being with him for years I got to know him as he really is and found out things I wished to never know about…" tears prickled her eyes again and she fell quiet, alarming Derek.

"What did he do to you Pen? Did he cheat on you?" Derek questioned already starting to get upset at the bespectacled man.

Pen let out a short forced laugh "no, I wouldn't care if he did anyway-I never loved him…" Derek gulped, he knew it was bad but he couldn't help feeling happy at that statement "I mean, I liked him and it was all well at first but than he started the fights and…" her voice faded, hesitating to tell him the details, already predicting his reaction.

"Baby girl, if that's what's making you cry than it's not right, we all went through that-"

"Yeah, except mine were a little bit more literal" she cut off in an angry mumble. Her lips parted slightly in awareness of her spoken thoughts and she gasped at Derek's changing face that turned enraged.

"Did he lay a hand on you?" he asked, still mastering some control only waiting for the obvious answer. Seeing her hesitation to speak he added with barely controlled anger "you better tell me the truth woman"

"it was just slaps… only twice-it's not worth making a big deal of" before she could finish her words, he was already on his feet, incensed looking down at her "Not worth it?!" he spat out angrily "you let it go that easily? Why the hell didn't you say anything sooner?"

Just the look she cast him, recalled him of his behaviour with her before tonight and his eyes closed irately, shaking his head slightly and biting his tongue "that guy is a dead man" he uttered more to himself than to her.

She grabbed his hand before he could walk out of there, begging him not to do anything, not to make a scene for something as she said afterwards he'd regret later, like he had so many times before.

His aim to punch Kevin's light out was engraved in his mind and he would do it as soon as he sees him, he hunkered down in front of her, facing her with a serious and angry look "Damn it Pen, what are you still doing with him? You don't love him, he dared to assault you-what's keeping you from walking away?"

Her eyes watered and she gulped "the only person I had my eye on I could never stand a chance with." Her eyes looked into his, sadness yet blazing love filling them, confessing a feeling he was afraid to believe. She loved him, it was clearly shown and yet, it felt surreal, he wouldn't deserve her love, she was the goddess of his dreams and having her would mean a perfect existence, a life time of happiness that would be too good to be true, God wouldn't gift him with such a chance he thought…

Seeing his mixture of emotions and pensive state, she backed out of her attempt, remembering the painful truth that he had Tamara and he probably was in love with her by now, although he looked miserable and unhappy from the day he dated her, she didn't want to feed her hopes by believing so.

He never stayed with any woman longer than a month so Tamara must be the one he chose for good. Refusing to let him see her tears or allowing them to fall, she turned to look away, adding rapidly, "besides, I couldn't face him and simply break his heart, tell him it's all over…the guilt would be heavy to bear"

"Tell me about it" he mumbled unconsciously, the memory of the phone call he made popping back into his mind. Because he would have felt guilty was the reason he broke up like that unfortunately the woman he knew well wouldn't just go along with it without an attempt anyway.

He stood and sat beside her, noticing her confused and questioning look "I broke up with Tamara…" her expression mingled with shock and surprise she tried to hide, her joy and hope coming back to life. She couldn't believe her own ears, she was right, he _was_ unhappy…her joy dampened down again as she reminded herself that it had nothing to do with her, his separation from his girlfriend didn't mean in the least she was the one holding his heart "earlier, just before you came" he finished, earning a bemused look from her.

"But…she wasn't-" she started in confusion before he cut off

"I called her…her voice mail answered and…" ashamed he didn't finish and heard Penelope's amused voice, "you left a message…on her voice mail" she stated in a humorous tone as though she'd burst out laughing at any second.

"Yeah, something I'm not proud of, believe me" he mumbled, burring his face in his hands for a moment.

"Chicken" she said laughingly. He looked up at her nodding slightly "at least it's making you laugh, that's good" he commented before her laughter faded a little and died. She looked at him pensively, her love grading by the second as well as her lust, she had tried to ignore his shirtless state from the moment he brought her upstairs but the longer she was there, the stronger her desire for him grew. She had lost count of the times she had wished and imagined touching those revealed muscles, feeling them pressed and around her, smooth her lips over her chocolate god of thunder that she loved more than anything.

She had been avoiding Kevin and rarely let him touch her though when he did, he hurt her most of the times and the few times in which he was gentle, she preferred to imagine Derek instead to make it bearable, although she knew Derek would feel nothing like him, he would be the heaven she never reached, the one who'd make her feel as though he was her first.

The more her relationship with Kevin lasted, the less she could bear it. She had resisted Lynch's violence when he lost control and hit her, she had threatened him to go to the authorities, he kept apologizing every time, acting as the sweetest man to her to make her forget, though she never did, than as soon he lost his temper again he would repeat the same mistake for over two months now, until this day when she could no more stand anything around her.

They had had another fight tonight over his insistence on moving in with her. her refusal had pissed him off and as each time he tried to lash out at her, this time finding an item that could help her stop him right away instead of later, she used the tear gas in her purse that sat near her and left him there, grabbing her car keys and bolting out of her own apartment to the only person that could take away the pain in her and protect her.

The fact that Derek broke up with Tamara boosted up her spirits, she had hope that maybe they'd come as close as they were before and she would share that special connection with him again, it was better than stay without the warmth of his arms around her, his company and sweet talks she was addicted to.

"What made you do it?" she asked in a murmur, wanting to make sure if what she thought was right. His head lifted up to look at her, his eyes mirroring the look she had a moment ago when she bared her soul to him with simple looks. "I had my eye on someone else too" he replied huskily, making her breath caught in her throat.

The idea of not standing a chance with him was repeated so many times in her mind that even if she saw it clearly, like she did now she wouldn't believe it. Right at that minute another thought crossed her mind and she quickly said it "you met another woman?"

Her eyes shifted to look away, still not willing to believe in something that would crush her down if it proved not true.

Derek had stood up and taking a few steps, looking away, furious at her question that made him want to scream it out to her and try his luck once more, hoping she'd chose him this time.

"No Garcia," he started firmly, facing her and she looked up at him, slightly alarmed by his tone and his sudden use of her last name "the woman I had my eye on… chose to date a prick tech. analyst who didn't deserve a minute spent with her"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi folks, so sorry I couldn't update sooner, here is more :D thank you for all who read and reviewed, alerted and added to fav. I think this chapter will make you happy.

Chapter Three

Left speechless, she stared in silent, shock overpowering the surprise as her heart thudded speedily. He had just confirmed her hope, her dream that she'd been fantasizing of for years, he had just blurt out he loved _her_; the woman she thought he'd never look at more than a friend and he was there waiting expectantly with nervousness gulping at her strange silence, at the emotions flowing through her that appeared on her face.

Derek was now regretting his impulsive move; he should have waited for a better moment he thought, maybe she was not ready for this, but the need to know how she felt about him and if what he saw in her eyes earlier was true ate at him, making him take things in hand. It alarmed him now as he saw one single emotion remaining on her visage; pure upset.

Before he could react, she had bolted towards him and started pounding his chest with the sides of her fisted hands, muttering simultaneously as anger mixed with tears "how could you be so selfish-keeping it for yourself all along-"

His hands caught her wrists and she struggled, still upset "Penelope, stop-what's wrong with you?!"

More tears came out and she blubbered "I though I had no choice but to stay with that-ruthless-" she chocked out a sob looking up at him. Derek fell silent, alarmed, one minute she was hitting him and the other she was crying into his chest, the things that creep did to his baby girl must have been worse that he thought, one thing was for sure, the man wouldn't be breathing after tomorrow.

"When you chose Lynch, I thought-" he started and she interrupted in another blubber "you think I would've if I knew I had my chances with you"

His hand cupped her jaw gently, his love-filled look caressing her mirroring stare. "_You_ could have told" he commented, gliding his thumb over her wet cheek.

"I did! Sort of… when you started getting involved with Tamara-I was jealous, you should have known!" she stated with an upset emotion and he retorted, "You were still with that jackass!"

Her eyes closed agonizingly and he spoke "baby girl, you love me?" he murmured in a husky stative whisper and her eyes opened, looking vulnerably and lovingly at him, her hand reaching up to cover his. _"_God knows how much I do." she muttered under her breath.

Languidly, his head dipped to hers and pressed to her forehead, his lids closing for a second "than I'm your man baby girl," he said to her, letting his deep love colour the tone of his words.

He inched his face away slightly to see her. The pure feelings of devotion that resurfaced on her angelic visage was taking his breath away as she looked him infatuatedly "if you'll have me" he finished lowly with a hint of tease when he saw the glittering happy tears in her eyes.

The only response he had from her was her smooth lips that quickly locked with his, her body clinging to him as she stood on her toes, moaning into his mouth while his arms wrapped in a death grip around her waist.

He kissed her like fury, his lips full of passion and his tongue sensually exploring the warmth of her mouth, sliding over and stroking hers. As bad as he wanted to take his time in tasting her lush lips he couldn't slow down, his mouth feasted on the sweetness of her, willingly pouring every unsaid word into the kiss.

They broke apart for air and Penelope looked into his eyes, dazed and uttered breathily "I can't believe this is for real"

his lips curved into a lazy grin that she drooled over and spoke back "you better believe it is goddess," his hand cupped her jaw again, firmly as he inched their faces closer "'cause you are the one…" his eyes spoke veneration that turned her breathing shallow "you always have been and always will be" she moaned feebly at the sincerity there before he sealed their lips again, this time in a tender but passionate kiss, allowing his bared love to embrace her and bring them together for good.

They started stepping blindly towards the bed before Derek sat and shifted to the centre of the mattress, gently bringing her with him, never breaking the kiss. She straddled him and he groaned, pressing her buxom frame to him. His lips started trailing hot open mouth kisses down her throat and her head rolled back, blissful moans escaping her making his erection harder by the second. He hadn't been aroused like that in years and never in this exact way, delighting prematurely on what she'd give to him, everything he sought in a woman he always knew would be Penelope.

She let her moans out and the smile play freely on her lips at the pleasure his seductive lips brought to her just by kissing her neck. She breathed his name, wanting to tell him she hadn't ceased imagining it before but this was better than any of her expectations. Her hand glided to his bald head, pressing him gently to her, relishing in the feeling of him but still wanting more. She bit hard on her lip at his throbbing hard-on against her loin and started moving against him, feeling his muscles clench and more groans fleeing his mouth.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this" he breathed lustfully, his voice shaky against the skin of her neck. His mouth glided lower to the base of her neck and ribcage.

Penelope's mind started clouding with self-consciousness and her body stilled, remembering all the words Kevin had told her before and how it felt, he knew she loved Derek Morgan and he kept reminding her how fit Tamara was for him, how slender and desirable she was with her model like body that had nothing to do with Penelope's looks, he admitted she was in a way attractive but persuasively confirmed that Derek wouldn't look at her, that he preferred women who were worthier of his robust physique.

That memory tore her heart apart; she knew he had used that trick to keep her to himself and strengthen the self-consciousness in her that she always could defeat, she also knew it wasn't true, perhaps she wasn't a model or one of those coat hangers like women that thought all men were under their feet but her body was damn well attractive enough… and yet it still hurt her and the thought of it being perhaps true was killing her, she didn't want to take the risk of ruining what Derek and she had just had so she slowly pulled away, aiming to get off the bed.

The second her skin parted from his lips, his hand caught hers in alarm "I'm sorry, sweetheart did I do something-"

"No, no" she answered in interruption, shaking her head, still moving away. He held her closer "than what's wrong?"

She sighed, slightly hurt as she gazed at him "I don't wanna disappoint you" a small amused smile curved his lips, not taking her seriously "Pen, what are you talking about-"

"I'm not beautiful or desirable like Tamara and all your exes, Derek" she spoke out, tearing the smile off his face.

"Baby girl, I don't know who or what made you think that but it's _wrong_." He started seriously.

"Well if someone keeps rattling it off to me than it must be true"

"What are you saying?" he questioned, upset, knowing already who might have told her.

"Kevin didn't stop repeating it every time I mentioned you…" she muttered sadly, looking away.

Derek's jaw clenched as he swore under his breath _'fucking bastard'_ his eyes looked away as he started thinking of different ways he would torture him, making him pay for everything he said and did to Penelope.

He exhaled, bringing his attention back to her, cupping her jaw as she looked at him again, their gazes locking "don't you think about it for one second doll face" she turned her face against his hand and kissed it smiling at his following words "you are more beautiful and desirable to me than any woman I've ever been with…" he gulped, bringing her closer and adding "Tamara couldn't fulfil me in any way, she could never excite me… not once and damn, one look at you gets me on fire" her eyes closed with a lusty shudder when he brought one of her hands to feel his stiffened manhood. "I can't count the nights I've thought and fantasized about your ripe, appetizing body" she giggled at his words, amused but joyful at the way he saw her "really?" she asked, elatedly.

His hand glided to cup the back of her head and lowered her to him, "Yeah, you were my fantasy women…know why?" her eyes sparkled as she smiled broadly, her face two inches away from her "because to me you're _perfect_. No women can satisfy my frustration but you. I belong nowhere but inside you." he finished, lustfully capturing her lips with his, muffling her deep lusty moans.

He shifted to lay her under him and started blowing kisses and nibbling at her neck tenderly whispering how beautiful and voluptuous he thought she was. she moved slightly bringing his face near hers and inched it to look him in the eye "Derek," she started lowly and pensively "this isn't just pillow talk right?" all the love in his eyes was so realistic that she couldn't believe it was true, she needed his words to reassure her, although his answer wasn't really what she expected. A small smile started curving his lips as he started "do you want me to take a lie detector? 'cause I can do it right now if you want" she giggled amusedly "and you can ask a bunch of questions you need the answer for" he grinned at her amused giggling that faded slowly away, only a radiant beam settled on her lips.

"That smile…" her fingers reached to touch his lips, even gliding them over his beautiful teeth "I missed that" she finished as his lips kissed her fingertips softly, a sad smile curving them. he took that same hand in his, trailing kisses to her palm and further to her wrist, continuing upward to her arm until he laid flat above her, his arms holding into a tight hug as he exhaled shakily near her ear. His face buried in her beautiful hair before he whispered vulnerably "how could I let you go-I let my world go with you…just having you like this with me breathes life back into me" she closed her eyes at his touching words that made her ache at what they both went through "I love you so much Derek" she breathed back to him causing gooseflesh to rise on his skin and his heart to thud against her chest.

She felt it thrashing for her and it brought tears to flood her eyes, if only she had known sooner, she wouldn't have accepted to suffer the company of another man that brainwashed her into believing she was bound to stay with him.

She wouldn't have given up to him when he assaulted her with words and acts only they knew about. From the beginning she had believed it would be better to have Kevin than nobody in her life and he kept reminding her of it. He was sometimes sweet when he would apologize for his acts later and beg for her forgiveness, his gestures of buying her flowers and chocolate, telling her he loved her although she could never answer him the same.

Those little acts made her bear stay with him and close her eyes to the suffering he brought her but mostly, what made her really try hard with him too was the agony of knowing that she could never have the man she loved, that he was with a woman much more beautiful than her- she believed- who could give him everything he needed, she cried for days at the thought of him marrying Tamara, being happy with another woman who would have his children and spend a lifetime with him while she would be stuck with her a broken heart all her life.

She had suffered so much already, and what made it worse was her unawareness of Derek's silent agony, he was in love with her all along, staying away just to respect her choice and try to built something with a woman that sucked happiness out of him until it filled her completely and left him glum as hell. A small smile curved her lips at the chuckle and smile that came out of him a minute ago just by having her back.

It filled her with happiness to know she had indeed breathed some joy into him. As that thought flooded in her head, she felt him start kissing her neck gently, his kisses quickly turned to passionate ones as his mouth lowered and lowered till before she could know it, her shirt was completely unbuttoned while his warm mouth started kissing and licking at every inch of exposed skin. He glided up his hands to her back, and she moaned arching up against his mouth and allowing him to undo her bra.

"So beautiful…" he uttered, his breathing shallow as his eyes feasted on the sight of her bared upper body. She breathed his name, her eyes closing in bliss when his hot moist mouth landed on one breast, teasing and biting ever so gently, making a smile play on her lips. She moaned louder as he sucked on the nipple. Her hand flew to rest over the back of his head as he glided his lips, kissing and licking at her cleavage.

He slowly nibbled on her other breast, biting softly again at her creamy skin before taking the nipple into his mouth, tongue flickering over it and sucking pleasurably until he felt her pant and press his head harder against her. seeing how turn on she was, he traced his mouth down her abdomen, kissing heatedly and leaving trails of wet kisses all over it. He felt her tense as he neared her crotch and he slowed a little, thinking she was nervous.

Penelope was gulping hard, not wanting him to see something that would infuriate him and make him commit a crime.

He heard her call his name nervously and try to stop him, not willing to force it, he stopped looking up at her with confusion, her jeans half down and the look in her eyes was not of nervousness but of slight panic as she quickly slid up her jeans back on, her legs pressed tightly, not wanting him to catch sight of her inner thighs

"what's wrong Pen?" his profiler look again appeared and she gulped once more "what are you hiding?" he breathed suspiciously and his emotion slowly turned to worry mingling with anger, seeping inside him as realization hit him "let me see" he ordered furiously, gently but firmly pushing off her hands that tried to keep him from lowering her jeans again.

He parted her legs, a deep shaky exhale escaped him, his trembling lids closing with agony and rage at the sight in front of him, and his shaky hand passed furiously over his bald head before he stormed off the bed, reaching for his shirt and jacket, thumping the nearest wall on the way "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" he growled with rage and stormed out of the room swearing out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hi people :D another chapter which is rated M as said in the summary. Enjoy. Thank you all, for reviewing, reading, alerting and adding to favourites, please take a minute to review, it'll really make my day. Thanks a lot in advance :)

Chapter Four

Penelope was frozen in place for a moment, shocked and alarmed at Derek's reaction, it wasn't that she didn't want Kevin to pay or wanted to protect him, quiet the opposite of it, she wanted Derek to kick his butt and get revenge instead of her but knowing that Derek might get in trouble for that made her bound off the bed, hastily donning her shirt back on and making a bolt for the stairs to stop him.

She caught sight of him, two feet away from the front door, furiously putting on his jacket. She ran down the stairs calling after him.

He opened the door, ignoring her voice and exhaled when he felt her grip on his shoulders. She moved between him and door, shutting it close and locking it before leaning against it.

She shook her head slightly, looking into his currently furious depths "it's not as bad as it looks. you know … I'm tougher than you think" she spoke, willing to reassure him but only dug daggers into his heart, seeing the reflection of it on his face.

He struggled not to spit out every word he had in mind right now and only spoke coldly "move Pen, get off my way"

She shook her head biting her lip "Derek, this is _my_ problem, it shouldn't become yours"

He looked at her disbelievingly "you expect me to forget what I saw and pretend it never happened?" he spoke sarcastically.

"I did…why not you?" she spoke back lowly.

His Hand cupped her jaw brutally and firmly, still determined on his coming act. "Because I _fucking_ care-I love you!" her dreamy smile and dazed look as she gazed into his eyes made him exhale at the undesired reaction from her "if you think I'm gonna let this go that easily… you better think again"

He was about to shift her from the door when she cupped his face and brought it to hers, capturing the lips she was already addicted to and nibbling gently at them.

"Stop-it's not why I-" he growled as she sucked on his bottom lip before sliding her tongue into his mouth, noting his resistance dampening.

She clung harder to him, standing on her toes, before sliding up her right leg against his, smiling at his groan before she wrapped it around him.

She giggled into his mouth when his shaky hands glided to her hips. Groaning he lifted her up, bringing her left leg around his waist, hungrily and hotly kissing every inch of her neck, panting against her skin when her head rolled back in pleasure.

"I'm gonna kill him," he growled against her throat and she giggled again at his shaky voice, his brain still boiling with that thought "for everything he did to you"

He pressed her against the door, his mouth kissing lower to her ribcage as she moaned his name "not right now, you're staying here with me" a small smile played on her lips at his desire that overpowered his anger for the moment.

Derek's mind was battling his lust and it seemed already loosing as his body was apparently acting on its own accord.

"I want you Derek, now" she breathed to him, her hands, pressing his head closer to her and he groaned, his feet starting to take him backwards, heading to the stairs.

Ten minutes later, her head pressed to the pillow near the headboard, she moaned at his soft moist lips that travelled up her bare legs, teasingly taking his time, placing hot open mouth kisses over each spot until he reached her inner thighs and glided his lips over one, repeating the same attention to the other.

She whimpered when he stopped, she knew his mind was being distracted by the bruises there and his anger was flaming back to life. She looked down at his sad emotion and gulped agonizingly.

He kissed the spots soothingly before shifting to settle on his knees and sit back on his heels. She smiled gently at him, reading his wordless question "I'm not hurting anymore" she soothed softly and added "I won't ever be again as long as I'm with you" he bend down and kissed her lips possessively, leaving her lips puffy "damn right you won't…but I'm still breaking his neck in the morning" his lips landed on her skin again, kissing from her jaw down her neck, making her moan lowly.

Penelope's mind went blank as she watched him, his desire emerging with the heat of his body so fast; it raised hers along with it.

She arched with a gasp when his cool fingers lowered her panties. He groaned shakily with uncontrolled hanker at the sight of her centre, shaved and soaking wet for him. He gulped and panted; his length stiffened and throbbing furiously, begging to be buried deep inside her.

His head dipped to taste her, tearing out a howled moan out of her and smiled against her wet heat before blowing lightly over it, making her shiver and squirm "Derek, please" she whimpered than moaned shakily when his lips captured her labia, darting his tongue to lap at her slit than thrust into her. His tongue swirled around her clit before his teeth grazed it gently, enjoying the deep pleasurable sounds escaping her. He continued playing her clit, hearing her pant and start to shudder. She resisted the urge to push down and force his mouth more tightly to herself, she was so close. Her thighs trembled with the strain of not crushing together. She moaned louder, his name ripped out of her mouth as his tongue moved quicker until her brain blacked out and she climaxed. Her muscles relaxed and he savoured on her, wanting every last drop of her essence to himself as it slipped from her inner well.

Hearing her moans only fired up his all ready straining manhood making it jutted out from his body and into the warm liquid part of hers. Not letting her take a breath from the high he sent her on, his throbbing length penetrated her moist folds gently.

He growling at her slick tight depths that drove him to madness, slowly pushing deeper and deeper inside her until his full length was completely buried into her, sensing he reached parts where nobody has been before. He gazed at her heaving and falling plump breasts, her red head thrown back against the pillow as shallow breaths pushed out of her body, tiny pleasurable moans escaping her although he was stilled looking at her while her eyes were closed.

Penelope's mind was not functioning and all she could think about was his swollen, pulsing member stretching her, the tip touching her cervix where no one has been before him. It was nothing like she had imagined, he felt wonderful inside her, making her feel like it was the first time she truly had anyone within her depths that were drooling over his shaft right now.

"Oh god" she moaned breathily, feeling his hot mouth taking one nipple and sucking gently on it

Helplessly not being able to control himself, he thrust forward without withdrawing, gaining a keen wail out of her. He withdrew and thrust again, sensing her jerks and trembles under him, her mouth howling moans unconsciously.

His repeated movements were driving her wild and she wrapped her legs around his hips, bucking up already to meet his thrusts.

His jealousy rose at the thought of another man touching her and making her feel like this before him "Baby girl?" he breathed, trailing kisses to her ear, goosefleshed by her sensuous moans that were flaming him further. "Say you thought of me every time… only wanted and imagined me"

She panted out at his words, her mind coming slightly back to consciousness "Always baby…but it was nothing like this," she murmured with another sensual sound "God you're so big…" she mewled in a telling breath, making him chuckle. Screams of pleasure echoed in the room as his mouth lowered to her breast, sucking and pulling on her nipple while his hand fondled its twin than giving it the same treatment seconds after.

Sensing her pace quicken and her moans that turned to screams of pleasure, he started pounding hard and fast into her, angling just right to hit every erogenous zone, she was close and he felt it as her walls started clenching around him in an impossible death grip that made him growl huskily and come with her. He didn't stop until he milked out both their orgasms to the last dot.

She kept her legs and arms around him possessively, not wanting him out of her just yet as they stayed like that for long minutes, exchanging chaste, tender kisses before she let him loose. He flipped them over so she'd lay above him, staying deep within her and holding her close as her head rested over his chest, her soft hand above his heart, feeling it beat lively for her.

Both their minds and bodies in peace, finding the love and comfort in each other they dozed off into a deep sleep.

The next morning was all the better as Penelope woke up surprised to find him coming in wearing boxers and as sexy as ever, carrying a tray of breakfast for her.

They ate and showered together before he brought her back to bed for another mind blowing love-making; she rode him for all he's worth and their bodies flipped over repeatedly on the king size mattress, fighting for dominance until they both reached their peak and rested for another long moment in each other's embrace.

She dressed while he was showering again, intending on going back to her apartment without him, although he kept speaking out from the shower telling her to wait, not willing to let her go face the bastard of her _ex_ boyfriend alone.

Silently and without any reply, she walked out of the room, this time determined on making him pay without anybody's help, she had been wrong by keeping her mouth shut but not anymore, she was tough and this time, Lynch's attempts won't go without any defence from her. She'd make sure he'd get out of her life for good, without any violence or getting the love of her life in trouble.

She rushed downstairs towards the front door and opened it, her head down, she started walking out of the house and the moment her face lifted again, she froze in place, shock and alarm etched on her face at the person who stood there… Tamara Barnes had come to see Derek for the decision -as she recalled- he took alone.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hello again, the show continues. Hope this earns a review in the end :D thank you all for the support. Enjoy :)

Chapter Five

The two women stood motionless, five feet of distance between them. Tamara's face mirrored her emotions when she approached her instantly in a fit of temper "did you just spend the night with Derek?"

Penelope's lips slightly parted in embarrassment and started "look he told me about the voicemail message and-"

Before Penelope could finish her words, Tamara spat at her face, infuriated, not saying a word to her.

Penelope's hand went to wipe the spit off her face, shocked as she threw one glare at her than walked passed her belligerently.

Derek rushed down the stairs after hasting on donning his clothes and came out of the house calling after Penelope as he watched her hop into her car, he saw Tamara who stood there, shooting death glares at him and he was sure she had done something to Pen before he came out.

"What did you say to her?" he asked coldly approaching the flamed-faced woman.

"Why don't you run after her and ask?" she retorted and harangued before he could speak "so that's what it was all about-breaking up so you can have some slut in your bed."

"Don't you dare speak of her like that" he growled and she crossed her arms "my decision had nothing to do with her and you know it"

"You think a few words can explain it all?" she spat back. "You didn't even have the guts to say it in my face!"

"I don't know how I can be any clearer…" he uttered icily "we had nothing Tamara, it never worked, not for me anyway"

"You could have talked to me about it, I would have tried-" she tried persuasively.

"No," he bawled "I was sick of the hell I lived in and ended it, it's over."

"She could convince you that easily-" She shook her head, still cursing Penelope inside.

"She did nothing to convince me-I love her, hell I loved her for years I should have made the right choice from the start"

He sighed at the hurt emotion on Tamara's face, the one he avoided by making that phone call in the first place. "It's not you Tamara, it's me…I can't be where my heart isn't. I screwed up by making you believe it'd work out and pretended for months, I'm very sorry…"

"Sorry just won't do Derek" she answered, her voice shaky, anger overpowering pain.

"It's all I can give you, other than that I have nothing more to say" his eyes shut for a second at the memory of Penelope taking off, back to her apartment. He had to go right away, in case that freak was still in her house aiming to hurt her.

With one last apologetic glance at his breaking ex girlfriend, he took off, rushing to his SUV and jumping into it, driving crazily away, hoping he'd be there in time before she'd even reach the stairs of the building. Lynch was about to be taught the meaning pain and by no one else but Morgan.

Penelope tiredly walked up the stairs, hoping he was gone but in case he wasn't and tried anything, her previous threats would all come true. She wouldn't hesitate in denouncing everything he did to the police. The inner feeling of security and confidence that Derek planted in her was all she needed to confront everything she couldn't before and Kevin would be the first.

Kevin paced, swearing under his breath at what had happened the previous night, Penelope going to Morgan was an obvious fact to him and the possibility of loosing her was turning things upside down in his head. He waited for her to get back, preparing a speech of apology in case she wanted out of their relationship again or worse to report his abusive behaviour to the authorities.

He heard the door unlock and he snapped out of his thoughts. He watched her enter and slowly made his way to her "where have you been all night?" he started furiously, his anger erasing every word he had prepared.

"At Derek's" she answered simply, walking to the nearest table, dropping her purse over it and turned to face him with a cold glare "and before you ask if anything happened, the answer is _yes_ and I don't give a damn about what you think 'cause I'm through with you"

His mind and body going wild at her daring words, he started creeping towards her "what did you just say to me?"

"You heard me Kevin, get out of my house" she snapped and he came at her, grabbing her abruptly by the arms and crushed her to him "one night with that scum got you all worked up, didn't it? Well I've got newsflash for you-it doesn't change a thing, you're still my property" he growled lowly and scowled at her straight icy look as she glared at him.

"You better get your filthy hands off me right now or I'm calling the cops" she threatened, her anger boiling.

"Yeah- how are you gonna do that?" he mocked, tightening his grip on her, bruising her flesh.

The door flew open revealing Derek standing there "Let her go" came the enraged roar of her saviour; she smiled lightly when she saw him, in the doorway before he charged to set on Lynch.

Kevin's grip loosened and let go in panic as Derek's hard fist crushed across his cheekbone, sensing him painfully to the ground.

Not having a second to recover, he felt himself dragged up again by the collar of his shirt and thrashed against the wall.

"You come less than a hundred feet away from her and I will kill you, you son of a bitch-you hear me!" Derek shouted, his arms crushing the pale-faced man, provoking as much damage as possible.

"Go to hell" Lynch answered with cold indifference, struggling to get free to fight back but in vain as Derek pulled him once again and socked his face, thumping his nose this time that bled out instantly.

Ignoring Kevin's loud swearing, he thrashed him to the wall once more "_you fucker_! do you understand!" he screamed in his face with rage. Lynch nodded reluctantly and dropped to the floor when Derek let go of him.

Morgan noticed him reaching for the apartment keys that he had dropped on the floor and he ripped them from him, grabbing him by his shirt again and opening the door to throw him outside with another spat out swear.

Penelope had been silently and proudly watching all along, not feeling a bit of mercy for Kevin, he had deserved it and even more. She knew Derek wouldn't stop there and will not rest until he got him behind bars but that decision wasn't tempting her much now. Letting her friends know about what happened would make her uncomfortable and embarrassed and she could already feel her sense of unease grow.

Derek shut the door and walked towards her, his enraged expression turning gentle "you all right? Did he hurt you?" he questioned tenderly. She shook her head slightly with a warm smile "I'm okay" she breathed out, closing her eyes when his cool hand cupped her jaw gently. She tilted her head against his hand, relishing on his caress.

She heard him drop the keys on the table and she looked over at them, smirking mildly "why don't you keep those?"

He smiled slightly and spoke in hesitation "won't be necessary if you'll come and stay at my house…"

A shy smile curved her lips and a tingle of pink coloured her cheeks as she looked away. He gulped, cursing inside, he noted he had taken a step too fast than added rapidly "or I'll be changing your door-locks today" she looked back at him "I'm not letting you sleep in here without making sure you're safe baby girl"

She only nodded in agreement before he added "you know you'll have to press charges for abuse right?"

She shook her head in refusal "I can't Derek, I don't want people to find out what he did to me, I'll be humiliated"

"How can you say this?" he started and she cut him off by placing her soft fingers over his lips.

"Promise you won't tell anyone." She asked of him. Her body pressed to his as his arms kept wrapped around her waist.

"Pen, I'm not letting that animal out there, waiting to attack you, given the slightest occasion" he studied her pensive look "I can't be here to watch over you at all times and I won't be able to work out there if my presence of mind is absent"

A smile curved her lips "you'll change the locks" she reminded and he sighed out in amusement "like that'll solve everything" he retorted and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Move in with me" he couldn't help breathe in a whisper, not caring if she'd think it too fast.

"No Derek," she replied firmly and inched her face away to look at him "I don't want to live with you in these conditions, I want the day I come to be special and not because there's some danger around me"

His thumb touched her lower lip before she breathed again "promise?" his eyes pierced through hers and after long hesitation, he nodded already planning on putting someone to watch Lynch's every move.

She gulped with irritation at the memory of Tamara's showing up this morning and with a shaky inhale asked lowly "how was your little chat with Tamara?" she spoke ironically, hoping his ex hadn't made any move on him.

He smiled at the glimpse of jealousy on her face and replied "she got the message this time…"

Her lips parted and closed in uncertainty to ask and he chuckled before she started "did she try-" his lips captured hers in a hot passionate wet kiss that left her moaning and limp in his arms "I'm officially yours sweetness" he breathed against her mouth and smiled at her watery grin . Their lips locked again in another sizzling long kiss.

*****

Hours later, in the afternoon Lynch was in his own apartment, every ornament in there broken or tossed on the floor, vases broken to pieces near the wall that was dampened by the water that filled them before. Every picture of Penelope and him was torn apart and left messily everywhere. He was in rage and had poured his anger on everything he could find in his way, cursing out loud at Morgan and Penelope that made a fool out of him.

Not being able to fist fight Morgan while he beat him up that easily got him wild with fury. It killed him to stay locked in there and do nothing, he had not only gotten his ass kicked but also lost the girlfriend he wanted to keep, his property as he called her. He screamed at the obvious fact that she was no more.

He had stopped the bleeding of his nose by now and his cheekbone was still hurting. He had swallowed five beers, trying to calm down. Calling Morgan by all the swearing names he had and racking his brain in trying to find a way to get to Penelope _'bitch! She's gonna regret this'_ he spat out irately.

A loud knock on the door got his attention and he walked to answer it irritably, the scowl etched on his face. He wasn't in the mood to see anyone right now, except the woman he now hated and wanted to beat to death.

He pulled the door open and stopped in his tracks, surprised at the woman standing there; it was the last person he expected to see since she never addressed a word to him and only knew him by sight.

Keen to know how and why she came to his place. His eyes scanned her evilly and quickly from head to toe and back again, clearing his throat.

"Kevin Lynch?" Tamara Barnes questioned, her eyes and face flamed with upset.

He gave her a nod and she finished determinedly "we need to talk".


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hello folks, first thank you for the support as always and hope you will like this and want more :) on with the show…

Chapter Six

Kevin gulped from his beer, angry, squirming in his chair in front of Tamara who was silent and staring him blankly. It has been a week since she had come to Kevin's apartment and had a long conversation with him. One thing they both agreed on, if they couldn't part them, they'd break them. She had made of it a mission and decided not to part from the man there who'd be in until they both got what they wanted.

Tamara was the first that acted and Kevin was now worried that their plan was coming down like a house of cards.

"Told you this was a bad idea," he spat out helplessly, thinking only of his own revenge which hadn't started yet.

"No, it's not…trust me, it'll ruin Derek, I know him well enough to tell." She reassured taking a sip of her own drink.

Derek had been suspecting her of trying to hurt him in some way for revenge; he did not know she had done just that by using his weakest point. For three long days and in stealth she had worked hard to ruin his reputation in the BAU with the help of Kevin, after promising him she'd help him in return to have Penelope.

Neither Derek nor Penelope found out but had their doubts, since Tamara and Kevin pretended to be together in public.

"For you it's working maybe but what about me? How am I gonna get to her, I've got an agent on my ass" he growled furiously, his will to make Pen pay eating at him.

"Not all the time, at least not when Derek is in Virginia, we'll figure something out" he stilled for a minute "don't forget I want her to pay as much as you" she finished coldly.

*******

Penelope hummed leisurely, her eyes closed and head resting over Derek's, slowly heaving and falling, chest. Her bare frame cuddled closer to his stripped physique, her leg thrown over his, resting on them while her palm was settled above his heart.

His pensive silence intrigued her and she lazily lifted her head to see his face. He looked more irritated than thoughtful and she questioned softly "what's on your mind sugar?"

He licked his lips, his head shaking lightly with clear annoyance "something about those two…" she cut him off with a half sigh, half grunt of bother.

He had mentioned Kevin and Tamara's relationship more than once and the anger showed there each time. It started to seriously upset her now "whatever they do is not our problem anymore"

"I'm sure she did it to piss me off" he muttered and she reactively sat up straight with dismay, pulling the covers up to her body "well apparently it's working" she barked, shifting swiftly to get out of bed.

his hand held her arm gently, bringing her back to him as he braced on his elbow "don't get me wrong mama…I don't give a damn about them together you know that," she looked at him with a slight pout on her lips "so why do you keep bringing it up?"

"I know Tamara, she'd probably told him every damn secret I made the mistake of sharing with her and he's gonna be singing it all over the BAU"

She shifted to sit near him again, her look softening entirely. He gulped and added "I don't want people to find out about my past Pen, I wouldn't bear their way of looking at me after that" he finished vulnerably and closed his eyes at her barely audible small moan.

He laid back as she moved to straddle him, her head dipping down to his, her red hair, cascading down and falling over the sides of his face. His head tilted to inhale the intoxicating sweet fragrance, his darkened eyes closing in reaction.

Her lips parted to speak in a soft tone "No one would think less of you Derek," his eyes opened to gaze into hers "the people who know you and care about you won't ever judge you by what you've lived…you are a better man than anyone would ever wish to be"

His hand reached up to her face, cupping her jaw tenderly "you always know what to say, goddess"

After his short overwhelmed silence he uttered with a crooked smile "you know how mad I am about you doll?"

"Yes my noir hero and statuesque god of sculpted chocolate thunder" she purred with a grin that reversed his smile into a beam before she sealed their lips, rubbing teasingly against his erection that jutted up at the first brush.

He groaned huskily into her mouth, his hand cupping the back of her head to crush her lower. She inched down on him, taking him completely into her soaking depths, moaning deeply at his hips already pushing up his erection deep inside her…

Two days later…

Penelope finished writing the shopping list and put down the pencil, smiling at Derek's gorgeous body strolling to her, coming out of her bathroom.

He had volunteered to do her shopping instead while she'd enjoy the bath he had just run for her to relax. She handed him the piece of paper and he skimmed through it "you sure that's all you need?"

"Yes, now go before I change my mind and drag you with me to the tub"

"I wouldn't complain" he whispered, dipping his head to nibble at her neck.

She giggled slightly "maybe later" she muttered, inching away and brought up his face to hers, pecking his lips repeatedly.

He growled, pulling away before he'd loose control and started walking to the door, pocketing the list in his jeans. "It won't take more than thirty minutes" he spoke in a promising tone, his dark eyes undressing her while she grinned with a giggle and nodded.

******

Kevin's truck was parked a few meters away from the building, him sitting inside with the woman who stuck with him for days. Since Derek's car was there for more than twenty-four hours as Kevin had checked, he figured he was still there.

They had driven there an hour ago, intending on waiting until Morgan left and separated from her at least for a couple of hours so Lynch would do what he came there for.

It didn't take long as they saw him come out and get into his car, driving off, leaving Penelope securely-as he thought- in her house.

Kevin knew he didn't need a key; a little trick would open the door but the alarm in Penelope's apartment was a problem, it's why he counted on Tamara to help, he didn't know how or from where she got it but the key was in her possession, a plastic one that obviously was like a stolen copy of some sort but it would make everything easier.

She had found a way for his revenge but unlikely one he didn't want to use. She held out the drug-filled syringe to him in one last attempt "this is much easier…Still want to take a risk?"

He exhaled and turned to her, his anger boiling but not at her "I wanna see the ache on her face. It'll be my only satisfaction"

He hopped out of the car, creeping swiftly towards the building and up the stairs to her house, evil anticipation rising through him.

******

Only her head kept out of the hot water as her muscles loosened up gradually. Her eyes closed in relaxation, a light smile gracing her visage.

Hearing the bathroom door open, her smile broadened as her eyes were still closed.

"That was fast" she commented amusedly before her head turned, the smile ripped off her face as her eyes widened in terror and fright at the enraged man standing there.

"Not to me" was his roar low answer before coming at her.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: hello folks, so sorry it took me a little longer to update, I have a cough so it was harder for me to write. Anyway, here it is, rated M also. Hope you enjoy. It was all I could write for now, more is coming soon, just review. Thank you :)

Chapter Seven

In total panic and horror, Penelope started screaming for help, throwing everything she could find at Lynch, struggling to get free of his grabbing hands that dragged her difficultly but feasibly out of the bath, throwing her wriggling bare frame to the floor before straddling her firmly as she screamed louder and hit him in attempted defence.

Bristling with rage, he smacked her face, pinning her arms firmly above her head, forcing her still.

"You little slut, you think you can beat me?!" he shouted, scowling.

"Let me go!" she shrieked, squirming with all her might and he struck her again.

"Somebody help-" his meaty hand clamped over her mouth, blocking her breath and voice.

"Quit fighting it you little whore, you know you want it," he spat out.

She sobbed, twisting under his dense body "Derek…" she hopelessly screamed, her words completely muffled.

"You can scream for your gorilla all you want, he's not coming to the rescue" he raved, straining to overpower her.

Using all of his force, he tried to still her, one hand shutting her mouth and the other trying to keep both her arms together while her body writhed beneath his was not an easy task at all.

Outside stood Garcia's neighbour, extremely alarmed by Penelope's screams for help, attempting to open the locked door, she had already called the police a minute ago but they seemed to take forever.

On edge, she pulled out her cell again, calling the only person who had talked to her secretly about Penelope being in possible danger, giving her his number in case she smelled a rat.

"Yea, it's Morgan" Derek answered the phone leisurely, in the ensuing five seconds his expression transformed into a mixture of panic, alarm and a face like thunder with a roar squealing of his tyres as he turned the car around, driving crazily with max speed back to Pen's apartment.

******

It took Lynch several minutes of strive to be able to exhaust her and he had already ran out of patience.

His suffocating weight lifted slightly, the hand over her mouth moved to loosen his jeans.

"No!" she squeaked, horribly frightened and kicked furiously struggling to prevent him from touching her. Her hands broke free and raked bloody scratch marks into every inch of flesh she could access.

Still sitting on her, Lynch howled a primitive, animal howl of rage. He began slapping her face, fascinated by the way her head snapped from side to side, pleased with the harsh sound of flesh-on-flesh impact, back and forth, harder and harder, satisfied by his handprints appearing for a moment on her cheeks, fading almost instantly into a bruising, brilliant red.

She sobbed weakly, tears streaming down the swollen bruised sides of her face, her hands pulling to get free of the impossible rough grip of his foul hand.

She shrieked and twisted when the same hand that beat her took her by the neck, knocking the wind out of her. Derek's name fled her mouth desperately; panic filled her lungs like water, seeing his other hand working on his pants as hers hopelessly yanked at his killing mitt.

Her fragile body screamed for oxygen, the stifling hot pain suffusing inside her in a trice. Her eyes widened more in dread at his undone jeans. The absence of air was starting to send her mind to unconsciousness and right before it happened, the bathroom door stormed open.

The seconds after, she was gasping for air, coughing and finally inhaling and exhaling rapidly, rocketing to the wall dragging the first clothing she could find near her which happened to be a towel, she wrapped it around her.

Her mind hadn't registered the event seconds earlier when Derek thundered into the bathroom and struck at him.

Her body juddering in after shock and chill, she saw now Derek bang his head against the wall, his face murderous, aiming to do real damage this time before pulling him back and lashing a knock out that hit his face. Not giving him a chance to fight back, Derek grasped the collar of his shirt, pulling his mildly up "you mother F—" he battered massively his already bloodied face, his own chest aching at the thought of that fucker hurting his baby girl, this time he did worse and he had signed his own death warrant.

Leaving him, as good as dead, half conscious and groaning deeply in pain he let go of him and straightened up, barking " you fucking _animal_, you deserve a _lot _more" he glared menacingly, wanting to finish off that bastard. "Told you not to fuckin' mess with me"

Although, he couldn't defend himself against Morgan, Kevin was enraged and wanted to get to him somehow, his pride crushed, he couldn't help taking the pot shot "I'm sure…it's not what you said to your mentor years ago"

Penelope's shock and fear was now in reaction to Lynch's words. The look on Derek's face had turned deadly and inhuman instantly. Her mouth opened at the monstrous booting of Derek into Lynch's guts, causing unrepairable damage as he kept blasting every inch as if it was a slab of meat

Try as he might to defend himself Kevin could not prevent Derek's kicks from finding their targets, soon enough, he felt the pain unbearable but Derek didn't stop and hit him harder every time until he could sense something was wrong, his insides were damaged and his wrecked body couldn't stay conscious any longer.

Penelope had donned on a bathrobe and came near Derek who kept kicking although the man was unconscious.

"Derek, stop-you'll kill him!" she attempted reasoning with him, fearing he'd be paying his acts dearly.

"That's the _point_" he accentuated with another hard kick, his head not lifting.

Her shuddering weeping frame started dragging him away "I can't loose you for that, he's not worth it" she muttered vulnerably and for the first time since his return lifted his head to look at her, his rage dampening and turning hurt. The sight of her bruised face, her hot cascading tears and trembling body was tearing his heart to pieces, his hands cupped her face, gently, careful not to press on the bruises "you okay?" she nodded slowly and sniffed.

"Did he-" he choked on his words, the agony and worry etched on his expression. She shook her head no rapidly "no, thank God" she mumbled, more tears coming down.

He gathered her into his tight comforting embrace and she buried her face into his chest, crying heavily.

The police were there the next minute and had all their questions answered by Derek after he showed his badge and asked as Lynch was being taken to the hospital for an officer to stay by his hospital room.

After Penelope's bruises were looked over, and her neighbour spoke to her she went back up with Derek to her apartment, curled up in bed and silent as he sat across her.

"I don't want the team to know, not today-I can't see anyone" she demanded lowly and he nodded, his hand running up and down her arm soothingly.

Her tears renewed and he wiped them away. She smiled lightly at him and leaned in, pressing her lips to his in a gentle peck with a small sob "thank you-" she murmured as she inched away facing his breaking emotions "you came just before-" her breaking tone cracked him immediately.

"Baby girl" he whispered, bringing her into a tight hug "it's all over" he finished in a murmur, pulling slightly away to press his forehead to hers. He inwardly blamed himself for not being fast enough, before that prick had even laid a hand on her…

"I couldn't-I tried but-" she blubbered and he stroked her hair, closing his eyes "it's over babe…I won't ever let anything happen to you again" he muttered determinedly.

"You'll stay with me?" she demanded shyly and he kissed her forehead "you know I won't leave, not until you get better" a shaky sigh of relief escaped her mouth in response.

She lay back slowly, bringing him down with her. He shifted to lie with her, her body, twined securely with his; clinging to him so hard until their bodies felt as one, only feeling peaceful when she sensed and heard his heart beat.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey readers, so sorry I couldn't update sooner, the last scene was hard to write and being ill really sucks. Hope it was worth waiting for, please say what you think?

Chapter Eight

Tamara had taken off the moment she saw the cops coming, no longer caring to know what happened, she moved to the driver's seat, the keys left there, she drove off to her apartment and waited until some news came out about Kevin.

A week had passed when she went to visit him at the hospital, alarmed by the presence of an officer at his door, she knew than he was doomed and would be thrown in jail as soon as the doctors let him out.

"Why did you hit her? That was not part of the plan" she snarled, standing in front of his laying injured body.

"There was no other way, besides the bitch deserves it" he spoke back without regret.

"Look where it got you" she remarked.

"I'm gonna need your help-"

"It's your mess; you were supposed to get what you wanted and get out. You took your sweet time now; keep me out of it all right?"

"You can't leave me like this, we're in this together remember?"

She sighed, looking away, knowing she had to help him or else he'd throw in her name.

"Can you at least get me a good lawyer? There's no way I'm spending the rest of my years behind bars"

"I'll try, but no promises" she muttered and left hurriedly, already thinking of leaving Virginia.

******

_BAU- ____Behavioral Analysis Unit, Quantico, Virginia_

Penelope was standing in the bullpen surrounded by Reid, Emily, JJ and Hotch talking finally to them about everything that had happened.

The soothing hugs and words of JJ and Emily were welcome but the looks in their eyes that were more of sympathy than of pity like she believed was what kept her uncomfortable.

Hotch and Reid didn't make any comment or asked any question, profiling her state, knowing exactly what she was thinking and what had kept her from telling them sooner.

When JJ and Emily released her from their affectionate embrace and words, Hotch slowly held her to him, surprising everyone around and making Penelope's tears fall down "Penelope we're family. We're all here for you, if you need us, don't hesitate." he spoke in a whispering voice near her ear and she nodded in response, holding him back lightly.

*******

Rossi was heading to the hospital, along with Morgan that had a conversation with him and told him of his doubts that someone must have made it possible for Lynch to get inside Penelope's house easily, Rossi decided to have a little talk with Lynch before they'd escort him to prison.

He pulled up his badge to the officer near the hospital room than with a nod walked inside, glaring at Kevin.

Lynch gulped and spoke bitterly "get out, I have nothing to say to you"

Ignoring his words, Rossi ambled closer to his bed "Well…I have to say I would never have guessed how truly _sick_ you are"

Kevin looked away indifferently; Rossi's following words reaching his ear "what you did was pathetically _stupid_…but you know what really got me wondering?"

Without any answer from Lynch David continued "how did you get into Garcia's house? Someone must have helped, with the keys maybe, the alarm…" Kevin continued to ignore Rossi and it was slowly enraging David.

Silently Rossi sat beside him, his elbow pressing hard into Lynch's abdomen as he braced himself on it fully and deliberately to crush him.

The agonized sounds escaped Lynch reactively; his face a mixture of wince and scowl "get off! You're hurting me-"

"Oh am I? I thought it was just a pillow" Rossi spoke sarcastically before Kevin screamed in pain.

"Listen to me you freak, you're going down for a long time and you better talk or I promise, I will make your life a living hell in prison… it's your call" Rossi spat out, digging his elbow deeper into his guts, watching the unbearable pain cloud Lynch's expression and the pang screams getting louder every minute "who was it?" Rossi questioned in a shout.

Another loud scream escaped Lynch, bringing the nurse along that was kept back by the officer outside who knew Rossi was interrogating Lynch.

"Tamara-Tamara Barnes!" Kevin spat out hurriedly but reluctantly "she brought me the key" he finished in a breath and Rossi stood up, leaving immediately, allowing the nurse into the room.

_Hours Later…_

Two suitcases opened lay over the bed in Tamara's apartment as she flung all of her clothes speedily into them, wanting out of there as soon as possible. She had called a cab and was nearly done packing.

When she stepped towards the front door with her suitcases, the doorbell rang and she hesitated to open, fearing it was the police. She looked into the peephole and sighed in relief when she saw Derek alone.

She opened the door slowly. His face was cold and upset his hands in his jeans pocket as he kept silent.

His eyes shifted to look at her packed suitcases and uttered finally "going somewhere?"

"Vacation…" she spoke back, intimidated by his glare.

"I know about the copy of the key you made for Lynch" Derek started

Panic-stricken, her mouth opened in protest as she shook her head "if he told you that, he lied"

"Save your breath Tamara, you're under arrest" her emotions changed at the sight of him pulling out his cuffs. "You have the right to remain silent" he started cuffing her and she struggled.

"Derek, I swear I didn't know he would beat her-" his grip tightened around her wrists as he stood behind her a fury emotion on his face "didn't know? You agreed to him _raping_ her?" he hissed near her face "when your brother was killed, You couldn't understand how those psychos could hurt people like that, well I bet now you have your answers. You know pretty well how they think and feel, don't you?"

Her heart in her mouth, she pleaded, trying to wash her hands out of what Kevin did but in vain as Derek dragged her out of there, reading her her rights without listening to her words.

Outside, she realized they had sent him in to arrest her; the police was there as well as an SUV in which she could see Hotchner and Rossi silently watching her.

Penelope was in the back seat, waiting for Derek. He joined here shortly afterwards when the cops took it from there.

She cuddled securely back into his arms and he kissed her forehead, stroking her hair lovingly. He knew Hotch saw that in the rear-view mirror and Rossi knew also, both wordlessly agreeing to their relationship although none had mentioned anything yet.

******

That night was hotter than usual and Penelope chose to wear a silk mid-thigh nightgown that felt as light as a feather on her. She never wore it; she recalled buying it because it tempted her to have one but always kept it hidden.

She stood in the bathroom, facing the mirror, the green and yellowish bruises on her visage marking a memory she was desperately trying to forget and was in a way successful. She had felt better the moment Derek got the bastard off of her, his protection was all she had needed to feel better, that day was bearable when he stayed with her, holding her like there was no tomorrow, she had been locked in his embrace countless times, so often that it had become a habit, she couldn't sleep if he wasn't there, his heart beat was the soothing music to her ears, the sound of his voice and the way it felt when she had her head on his chest lulled her every night. Day after day that week, his presence and deep love got her through.

And yet, she was still scared, a part of her inside panicked every time she found herself bare, this trauma would surely be permanent she thought unless she'd have help to vanquish it and certainly that would never happen as she refused to let anyone know of it.

She walked out of the bathroom, finding Derek already laying there in sweatpants only. His eyes landed on her and his lips parts, lust heating his eyes as they washed over her. She bit her lip, avoiding thinking of his gaze and smiled when he started "you look…stunning"

"It was the lightest" she muttered with a mild smile, getting into bed next to him.

Laying on their sides and facing each other, they quietly exchanged intimate gazes. Penelope waited, her heart beating fast at the heat emerging from him, not willing to lay over him just yet as she could feel his erection grazing her skin through his sweats, making her center throb achingly in response, yearning for him and dripping wet already but she was someway afraid of it happening, sensing that same hidden fear govern every nerve in her.

Derek felt miserable, this wasn't right, he was aroused just when he shouldn't be, when Penelope was still sensitive to what happened, when she was tense and spent no more than five minutes under the shower before clothing herself, still needing time to get re-used to skin to skin contact and when that thought was the last thing that would cross her mind…but he couldn't help it, he needed her, he needed to love that tender vulnerable body that pressed and cuddled to him all the time and slept above him every night, he needed to feel her surround him and grip him, make him feel home again after that long awkward week. Most importantly he wanted to make her forget, even if it lasted only three minutes, he wished to blank her mind and thoughts, fill them only with pleasure and bliss he alone could give her, transmitting all his love to her, bringing her heart to power again and vanish the slight fear inside her that was causing her nightmares at night and built an invisible wall between them.

He wanted her back, the way she was before she got hurt, his love was feeding her heart and soul, and right now he only thought of feeding her lush body that he craved for.

He brought his hand gently to her face and her eyes closed reactively; his strong fingers gliding downward over her skin, first her cheek and her jaw than her neck, the tips grazed delicately the exposed part of her ribcage. He smiled, delighting on her small moan before she breathed his name, with pleasure but uncertainty.

"You scared?" he whispered, bringing his physique closer to hers. She bit her lip, giving a perceptible nod, her eyes still closed. 'You afraid of me baby girl?' he asked in a whisper and her eyes flew open "no…" she murmured lowly, "I'd never be" an amused smile curving her lips. "You trust me?" he demanded and she nodded with a soft smile. His fingers ever so gently touched down her cleavage and abdomen, stopping at her crotch.

Her legs trembled with desire, spreading slightly when his hand penetrated between her legs, her eyes closing in initiating bliss as his digits rubbed her dextrously through her panties.

His flesh burnt and breath turned shallow at the sweet spot he was fondling, feeling her melt against his hand, her essence intoxicating him.

Her low moans kept coming out and he could no more hold back his desire. With a slow meek action, he nudged her to lay on her back and started to slid the silk lingerie up her body, stripping her off of it, baring her full breasts to his hungry stare.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured and her heart soared at the reverent tone. His avid stare drifted over her until her whole body flushed hot at the fierce hunger etched on his face.

He pulled down her panties while his lips danced over her skin, planting hot kisses everywhere but going easy to adapt her again, missing the nervous and unsure look that settled on her face as she struggled not to stop him. She wanted to take that step, knowing he'd sweep away her fear if she'd let him.

She shivered, her pounding heart threatened to burst out of her chest. Her bare body was raising unease and it was getting worse, she shut her eyes, inhaling deeply in a calming attempt "Derek, I really feel exposed" she mumbled in a shaky tone when his face neared hers, he lifted his gaze to hers and the smouldering intensity in his eyes enthralled her. He laced their fingers, squeezing her hands comfortingly until she exhaled in relaxation.

His hands slowly released her before swiftly getting rid of his sweats while his mouth covered her plump lips. Her every nerve sizzled under the impact of his desires, plunging her tongue deep past his alluring lips to explore the hot moist cavern of his mouth. Passion burst inside her, wild and out of control. She pressed tight against him, her breasts aching at the pressure of his hard chest.

He braced himself up on his hands, panting slightly as she peered into eyes—the colour of dark chocolate—and drowned. Time stopped as she let her eyes travelled over his sculpted body "oh Derek" she murmured, lost in her study of male perfection.

Impatience mingled with ravaging need as he captured her mouth with his again, sliding his tongue over and around hers in an erotic tango that melted her against him as his knee edged her thighs apart until his rigid cock nestled against her.

A gasp from her broke their kiss and her fast welling up tears as her muscles tensed troubled him. "No, no, no-sweetness" he soothed rapidly "look at me" he spoke speedily twice, peering down at her, a fierce gleam in his eyes.

His piercing passionate dark look captivated hers and she gazed back lustily before she felt him inch smoothly into her, guiding himself deep into her soaking entrance. That intimate contact shot the flames of desire into a conflagration of raw passion. Incapable of thought, it provoked her eyes to roll back and close with a deep soft groan of pleasure. "That's right…" he sighed out, his breathing ragged and his voice a husky murmur, he drove into her so hard and deep and yet very slowly, the sensations rocketed off the scale. Reality exploded and wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her.

His lidded eyes kept open, feasting on her, relishing on her moans and his breathed name escaping her. "Just feel me baby…" he let out, his voice so low it emerged as a growl.

Blood rushed through her veins like molten lava, scorching her insides until only Derek filled her world and her mind. Plunged into a sea of sensual pleasure that spread through her until toes and the tips of her fingers tingled, and she went limp under him.

He groaned blissfully and quivered at her sensuous deep sound, dipping his face lower to hers "stay with me baby girl." He pleaded in a deep murmur, staring deep into her eyes; he withdrew from her hot channel and plunged back inside.

Fire shot through her. He pulled back and slid slow and deep into her once more. Varying his thrusts and strokes, he brought her once again to the razor edge of orgasm. Tension coiled deep inside, threatening to snap any second. She clamped her hands on his shoulders and discovered he trembled under the effort of his iron-willed control.

Shuddering helplessly, he couldn't keep the slow pace and suddenly started thrusting faster making her cry out for more. Her moans grading, her legs deftly wrapped around his hips, "Oh God, Derek…more!" she wailed, dragging him deeper until he touched the neck of her womb, groaning hoarsely and making her go crazy at the feeling she had thirsted for, now that he was inside her, she wished he'd never slid out, remembering how much she needed and missed him like that, buried deep inside, giving her what no other could. Revelling in the sense of feminine triumph, she wriggled her hips. A low groan escaped as he plunged back inside her, deep and hard.

He kissed her ferociously, muffling her screamed ecstasy as she bucked up with each thrust meeting him, her walls clamping him tight as her nails dug mercilessly into his flesh. His intense loud groan died into her mouth as he plunged back inside her. The violent orgasm blasted through them, blinded them to everything but the roiling sea of pleasure swamping their bodies.

As the aftershocks faded, his flesh throbbed in release. He slumped onto her and the little remaining air came out of her lungs but she only wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her forever.

Gasping for breath, Derek rolled so Penelope sprawled over him. Her warm breath bathed his chest as she lifted her head. Her eyes glowed in the aftermath of raw, hot passion and he savoured the sense of male satisfaction he found only in her arms. He flicked a finger over the soft skin of her cheek, marvelling at the angel he was madly in love with.

"How did I get so lucky?" she murmured as he toyed with a few silky strands of her beautiful red hair "I don't deserve you."

He chuckled lazily "of all women doll face, you're the one who does." She gave him a radiant smile and he stated, "I love you," his voice hoarse with the raw emotion clawing at his heart.

"I love you too, Derek. Nothing can change that." She spoke with a loving expression and laid her head back on his chest, sighing leisurely.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello to all :) apologies for not updating this soon enough, it is the last, kinda short :P just wanted to add a little joy, I hope you all like it, Enjoy and many many thanks for your support, you guys rock :)

Chapter Nine

One month later…

JJ looked at the two open small boxes sat on her desk, Derek standing in front of her, waiting for her opinion, he had made the decision to ask Penelope weeks ago and no one would know her reaction better than her best friend.

"So?" she started looking up at him "which one for today?" she finished.

"If the first one goes well, maybe both" he replied and she smiled.

"I'm not pressuring anything right?" he asked doubtfully "you think she'll say yes?"

"Absolutely" she spoke back nodding than laughed lightly "she's been seeing every day as a blessing-from the moment you got together. She'll be thrilled."

He crooked a smile "thanks JJ" he spoke gently and she smiled back, watching him close the little boxes and pocketing them.

********

Penelope chuckled when Derek didn't start the car, but just sat there in silence, exhaling deeply.

He had been hesitating to give her that first box because if she refused it than tonight's step was surely going to be a premature and bad one.

They had had lunch just now and he had been acting weird all morning. He looked at her pensively before she started "Derek, what's going on? something's troubling you, we can talk about it"

He smiled a little "no, it's just-" he exhaled again "I wanna give you something." He pulled the box he hid in his left pocked and handed it to her slowly "I wouldn't want to rush you, you know that…"

Penelope looked with a beam at the key inside than up into his eyes "you've been nervous all morning thinking I wouldn't accept?" she asked, an amused grin settling on her face.

"I know we practically live together already, but I want you to move in, be there every night and every morning with me…sleep in my bed even when I'm off on a case"

She swiftly jumped from her seat to straddle him, kissing him fervidly mumbling in between "of course I'd want to move in with you…but are you sure my colourful decorations would match your stuff?"

He chuckled against her lips, murmuring "most definitely babe" she smiled as he questioned with his dazzling smile "will you have dinner with me tonight?"

"We're going on a date?" she asked sweetly.

"That's right" he confirmed and she giggled "than I'd be more than happy to say yes agent Morgan" goosefleshed by her 'yes' he smiled, hoping he'd hear it again in the end of the day. She crushed her lips to his again, devouring him fervently, her ears bathing in his low husky moans.

******

The happiness never left Penelope's eyes and smile; it was a perfect day, a perfect evening and a perfect date. She was out sauntering with Derek after he suggested taking a walk; she stared at the clear marvellous sky and breathed the fresh air, not noticing Derek pulling out another thing that day out of his pocket.

He stopped, inhaling deeply and calling her name. She looked at him kneeling on the ground beside her. Her lips parted, an overwhelmed expression spreading over her face, lighting her up as he opened the box containing a diamond ring inside.

She breathed his name feebly before he asked the question, his eyes showing all the love and passion he could give.

A short silence made him gulp, fearful he had messed up until she nodded, surprise leaving her speechless "yes" she breathed finally recovering her voice than repeated it with a beam, dropping on her knees beside him, kissing him deeply, sensing his hand taking hers while his right placed the ring on her finger.

"Too many surprises for one day" she commented with elation breaking the kiss.

"You'd marry me at any time, any day baby girl?" he asked breathily as they both stood.

"Yeah I would-" she started and he hurriedly added "how about now?" he demanded with a small smile and an expecting look.

She only giggled in disbelief, happy tears sparkling her eyes "talk about rush" she breathed, a light flush staining her beautiful features. She started nodding enthusiastically "okay" she uttered joyously and kissed him again.

Leading her to a car which wasn't his, she froze in astonishment when she saw Prentiss in the driver's seat and Reid in the passenger's. "What are you guys doing here?" she spoke while Derek opened the door for her. "Hop in" Emily replied cheekily.

Once Derek and she were inside Reid turned and said "we are officially your witnesses," he turned to sit back again, mumbling to himself "thanks to Morgan's invite"

******

They stopped across the church, Penelope being dashed to it by Derek's pulling hand, she couldn't help laugh in amusement but inwardly feeling over the moon, she had wanted this ever since she fell for him and his clear determination and deep love were filling her heart with everlasting euphoria.

Her eyes watered again when she entered the church, seeing their friends already there, the priest, even their bosses sat looking at them with kind smiles. Derek wiped away the tears that escaped her lashes, glad all of his surprises worked out.

He had broken the news of his plans to the team before taking her out to dinner, asking them to be at that church at a certain hour, and they made it there like a family that they truly were.

Penelope cupped his jaw "I love you" she spoke with more tears and he turned his face against her hand kissing her palm, his loving eyes piercing through hers.

Standing the altar, hand in hand, facing each other they cherished the moment of their union, one they had long been waiting for. No one was in their way this time, no more pain or difficulties but only happiness and love were left to experience the second the priest declared them husband and wife.


End file.
